


Love, Clarke

by SkyPrincess_Xx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess_Xx/pseuds/SkyPrincess_Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin, a beautiful artist who writes letters and leaves them posted through out the city of London, desperate for a connection, a distraction from the painful secrets she finds herself locked in. </p>
<p>Lexa Woods a girl who is no stranger to secrets herself, who also just happens to be the daughter of the Queen of England.</p>
<p>What will happen when these two desperate souls collide in a way they never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Words, I can feel them now. I can feel them twisting and turning. Tearing themselves, piercing themselves into my heart. With every beat until they're inscribed there. Etched into the contours. Can't you see this? The way I bleed without a sound because they're knives and they're inside me now. But I can't. I can't save myself. I just can't because every time I try. Every single god forsaken one, they catch in my throat and before they fall from my lips. They're gone but they planted seeds and with water seeds grow. My body is water. It gives them sustenance so maybe if I don't feed them. Maybe if I let them starve. They'll die. But won't I too but maybe it's worth it. I'm the ground in which they grow. And when a ground is evil. They say salt the earth. Don't let anything grow again. It's written off and maybe so must I. Maybe I should be written off. Inside me is poison. Is toxins. Is anger. Is hate. So much that it tears me apart. So if killing me is what it takes to kill the seeds. Some sacrifices are worth it._

_Love, Clarke_


	2. Chapter 2

6 weeks ago

S'il vous plaît ne pas aller. Si prega di non andare. Bitte gehen Sie nicht. Por favor, no te vayas.  
Пожалуйста, не уходи. Please don’t go. Please don’t go, there was so many ways to say it. Please don’t go, three words. That’s all. Three simple words. Please don’t go. I love you. I need you. You’re my soulmate. Just. Please don’t g. It’s always just three words. They’re in my mind now. They’re all I can think, they’re all I breathe. You’re on the phone right now. You’re there but god, you feel so far away but I feel you. I always do and you feel more real than anything. I’m not saying anything but I’m thinking it. Please don’t go. I’m thinking it but I can’t say it. I can’t. I don’t know how. Not when the words stick inside my throat and refuse to come up. Please don’t go. Please don’t go. Please don’t go. Please don’t go. Please don’t go. I can’t stop thinking it but, “Clarke, I’m gonna hang up now,” you say.  
Please don’t go. Please don’t go. Please don’t go. Please don’t go. Please don’t go. Please don’t go. Please don’t go. And yet, “Okay.”is all I can manage, coming out in such a whisper I don't even know if you heard it and then you’re gone.  
Please don’t go.

Now I lay here curled on the floor. I want my bones to shatter; I want to feel them break. I want to hear the snap echo throughout my mind. I want to bleed, no I needed to bleed. I need something, anything. I just… I wanted to feel my body convulse and smell my blood melt like acid through my veins. I want to burn. I want to burn because maybe then my injuries would be substantial, it would be physical. You would see it, I would see it instead of feeling it. Because I feel it, I feel it all. I feel your words; they’re like whips tearing itself through my mind like the angry lashes of a mad woman gone manic. I feel the way my heart combusts and obliterates upon itself, I feel it. I feel it destroy me and yet I’m here, I’m okay. I’m dying but I’m okay. I’m dead but I’m okay. I’m a ghost but I’m okay. I’m here but… I’m not okay. The thought of you walking out of my door again is not okay. The thought of never seeing you smile again is not okay. The thought of never talking to you again is not okay. The thought of never kissing you again is not okay. The thought of never touching you again is not okay. You want to be done, be done with being done, be done with leaving. You want me. Take me. You want me. Don’t shatter me. Kiss me. Because I… I’m not okay. It's all rattling inside my mind as I lay on the floor crying so hard I can't breathe. I remember when I met you, you took my breathe away with how handsome you are. Finn Collins, the guy of every girl’s dream yet I was the girl you wanted, the girl you chose and here we are. High school sweethearts together for 6 years. 6 years and now you again take my breath away. The pain steals it away from me, tearing itself from me in gasps as I try and find a way to fight through this. And that's when everything goes dark.

 

 


End file.
